


Monsters

by Writer_Markilyn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun being a vixen, Baekhyun knows there's drugs but has to pretend that he knows nothing, Blood Kink, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Brief mention of needles, Clothed Sex, Drugs, Gang AU, Getting off on murder, Graphic Description of Murder, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, M/M, Mafia AU, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Murder Kink, Murderer!Chanyeol, Murderer!Kyungsoo, Murderers, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Psycho!Kai, Sort Of, Top Park Chanyeol, murder boyfriends, psycho!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Markilyn/pseuds/Writer_Markilyn
Summary: It was part of the job, watching Baekhyun lure in the selected prey, watch him lower their defenses with his pretty words, soft touches, and trusting eyes, but no matter how often Chanyeol watched from afar, the heat in his veins increased, his temper rising, but the nights were never different:He always had blood on his hands, but it was always all for Baekhyun.





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a small break from my very domestic ChanBaek fic to squeeze in some murder!boyfriends!!!! I think it's time to watch Hannibal again...

 Chanyeol watched the way Baekhyun circled his latest catch in the club the couple arrived at together, but then parted once they stepped over the threshold.  He was at the bar, sipping at his rum and coke while Baekhyun slinked towards their prey of the night.  He nearly bit through the small red straw when he saw his partner tilt his head back, laughing at whatever the man has said in his ear, he watched the way Baekhyun’s slender fingers ghosted down the sleeve covered arm of the man, watched how his pouty lips twist into a flirty smile.

It was part of the job, to watch Baekhyun lure in the selected prey, watch him lower their defenses with his pretty words, soft touches, and trusting eyes, but no matter how often Chanyeol watched, the heat in his veins increased, his temper rising, and tonight he wondered if he could control himself, as usually Kai and Sehun would be with him, but not tonight, Kai had caught someone of another gang trying to snoop around and was delivering him to Kyungsoo’s clutches.

He took a condolence sip of his drink to the unnamed man, because as much as Chanyeol hated other snob gangs, he felt bad for anyone who was being turned over to Kyungsoo; they never left alive, but the Exodus group always heard Kyungsoo’s playthings screaming their last breath.

Chanyeol looked up and scowled into his drink when he couldn’t see Baekhyun and their target anymore.  He glanced around and saw the familiar silver-white hair making through the crowd, a figure with dark hair leading Baekhyun away, and Chanyeol gracefully pushed himself away from the bar’s table and eased his way through the dancing crowd in the middle of the club.

He already knew where they we heading, this club wasn’t just a typical club, the reason why Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been sent out was because it was a human-trafficking club, the employees would target people by straw colors in drinks, which is what Kyungsoo and Yixing figured out, the coloring was simple, if it was any other color than red, that person was a target after they had lingered around watched the drinks being given out.  Chanyeol knew his drink was fine, but when Baekhyun had went up the bar next to order a drink, he was being given a fruity drink with a neon green straw in it by the bartender, who was all smiles, saying that it was from the man in the maroon jacket on the floor.

Baekhyun had made easy conversation with the bartender after that, taking the smallest sip of the drink and pointing out the man again to the bartender to just keep his oblivious appearance up, but it was for Chanyeol too, as he couldn’t hear everything due to the pounding music.  He had _accidentally_ bumped into Chanyeol, giving him a sharp, predatory grin before moving through the throng of people to make his way over to the man in the maroon jacket and Chanyeol would glance over to him occasionally, while also keeping tabs on the bartender, who had moved onto his next customers or victims.

Chanyeol text Yixing, Minseok, and Jongdae that it was time to move forth, as he was cutting through the people, he just saw Baekhyun vanishing behind a curtain the darkest part of the room and he fought back a growl.  Before he went for the curtain, he pretended that he was answering his phone with a wide smile as he rolled his head side to side, checking for any watching figures and sure enough, he spotted two of them, one was lingering by the stairs, watching Chanyeol, but he hadn’t moved, and the other wasn’t so far off, he made a show that he couldn’t hear on the phone, furrowing his brow before moving to text on his phone, he gave the locations of the two watchmen and waited a little impatiently.

He knew that Baekhyun could handle his own, he loved to play with his food, and Chanyeol wanted to get a knife in their tagged pig before Baekhyun had all the fun.  Chanyeol saw Yixing and Jongdae slinking up the stairs, chuckling and throwing their arms around each other, before Jongdae shoved Yixing a little too hard right into the balcony guard, just as Minseok swept up behind the other guard in the darker corner, and Chanyeol was slipping behind the curtain.

He pushed lightly on the wall that slid soundless to the side, the other side of the wall was dimly lit, no one in the club would even notice the light, as there were colorful strobing lights all around the club, no one would notice a thing in that place, especially if a customer there had been drugged and taken away.

The hall didn’t go far, Chanyeol saw two doors and he listened for anything, he faintly heard muffled sounds from the door on the right when he heard nothing from the left side, he had his gun ready, the silencer was screwed on and he twisted the handle of the door, which to his great relief, wasn’t locked.

Once the door was open, he was met with a medium sized room, there was a dark curtain veil that was strung up in the middle of the room, it looked to be a showroom, which there was no one around, his attention focused to where he heard Baekhyun’s soft voice coming from the other side of the veil, playing the innocent victim.

“Drink more,” the man crooned, he had Baekhyun on his back on a mattress that was on the floor.  He was reaching over to a desk drawer to pull out a small black pouch, and he was tugging the drawstrings open.  “The more you drink, the better you will feel.”

Baekhyun managed to push himself up while the man was busy trying to get the pouch open, “Will I?” he murmured, lips brushing the man’s ear as he pushed the man down to straddle his lap.  “I thought you were here to do that,” he leaned most of his weight onto the dealer, who just chuckled in Baekhyun’s ear, while he ran his hands up Baekhyun’s sides.

“You will feel good,” the man reassured, hands kneading Baekhyun’s curvy hips.

Baekhyun hummed at that, threading his fingers through the man’s coarse hair, he could see Chanyeol looming on the other side of the dark veil, and he moaned for show, he saw Chanyeol immediately take a step closer.  He watched Chanyeol part the curtain and he saw how dark his eyes were, and he just grinned over the man’s shoulder, and let the other man roughly pin him back down, “Don’t bruise me, or my boyfriend won’t forgive you,” he playfully warned him, biting at his bottom lip teasingly.

The man looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows at the bright clarity that was in Baekhyun’s eyes and he was suddenly assaulted, stars briefly crossed his sight before everything went black and he knew no more.

Baekhyun rolled out of the way, he gave Chanyeol a fanged smile as his boyfriend started to zip-tie the man’s arms behind his back, “You didn’t last long,” he teased and his grin became more wicked when Chanyeol glowered at him, most of the glare was blocked by the crimson bangs that fell into Chanyeol’s face.  “Is my Yeollie upset with me?” he tilted his head innocently and then rested his chin in his hand as he waited for an answer.

“Be quiet, and if you can move, go check the other room to see if there’s anyone in the room directly across from us,” Chanyeol ordered, watching the way Baekhyun shivered at the low tone of his voice.  He looked over his partner and saw no physical wounds, but his face was slightly flush, he wondered if it was from the small amount of roofies Baekhyun had drank, or if the man really got Baekhyun riled up; he triple-bound the man in anger.

Baekhyun stood and waited for the dizziness to pass and he immediately reached for his knife when he saw the veil shift, the door opened and he heard Jongdae’s soft whistle and he relaxed, “I would have flayed you,” he warned when Jongdae and Minseok came through the veil.

“Sure you would have,” Jongdae agreed easily, patting Baekhyun on the shoulder. 

Minseok was wiping his blade clean with a tie, “We cleared out the second room, there is a hidden door that we’re not sure where it leads, it's locked, so we couldn’t map out that area,” he informed Chanyeol as he flicked his blade back shut and moved to run a hand through his blonde hair to push his hair back out of his face.

“Yixing is on the outside looking for any connections,” Jongdae said when he saw Chanyeol looking for their other group member.

“Let’s not linger, get this guy in the van, Baekhyun, you go with them, I’ll meet up with Yixing,” Chanyeol stated, gagging the man and blindfolding him with the tie the man wore. 

Minseok grabbed the unconscious man through one arm and Jongdae grabbed the other, “There’s a back door that just out here, it literally leads out into an alley.”

“Quick get away if things go south,” Chanyeol concluded.  He eyed Baekhyun again, his mouthy boyfriend being far too silent, he grabbed his wrist when the other two started to leave, Baekhyun following after, “Hey, are you all right?” he asked softly.  He saw the haziness in Baekhyun’s eyes and he cupped his face, “Fuck, did he actually make you drink more?”

“He stuck me with something on the dance floor, it was fast reacting to make my feel dizzy, but I think it’s done, just gotta let it run out,” Baekhyun murmured, eyes drooping somewhat.

Chanyeol swore under his breath and felt Baekhyun’s forehead, glad that his temperature hadn’t risen nor did he feel clammy, “C’mon, I’m getting you to the van.”

“Go find Yixing, I’ll catch up with the others,” Baekhyun argued and pulled out of Chanyeol’s hold.  He still felt Chanyeol looming nearby, a hand brushing his waist every few steps to stop him from swaying.  He parted ways with Chanyeol down the alley way, he heard their van on the right and Chanyeol went left to go find Yixing.

Minseok had just shut the back doors of the van when Baekhyun came into view, “You’re not looking so good, Baek,” he said, steadying his friend and helped him into the van, buckling him in.  He glanced over to Jongdae, who shed his jacket and passed it back to the pair, and Minseok tucked over Baekhyun.

When the doors shut, Jongdae looked over to Minseok, “I bet a paid dinner by the time we get a confession out of this scumbag, Chanyeol will hound down on him.”

“Kyungsoo doesn’t share his food,” Minseok reminded him cheekily.

“Chanyeol doesn’t let people walk away when Baekhyun is involved,” Jongdae also stated smugly.  He stuck out his hand to Minseok, who eyed his hand suspiciously, “What?  Backing out?”

Minseok shrugged and clasped Jongdae’s hand into his own, “All right, boy, let's play, but I’m not losing either way, because we can finally go on a date and I pay for everything anyway.”

Jongdae just grinned and climbed into the driver’s side.

~~~

Baekhyun woke slowly, he found himself in his and Chanyeol’s bedroom, the mattress soft and comfortable under his back and he rolled over slowly, his head hurt and he whined softly.  He didn’t jump when he felt a warm palm settle on his back, “Yeollie?” he murmured.

“How do you feel, baby?” Chanyeol asked, voice low.  He heard Baekhyun make an incoherent sound and he just fondly chuckled and rolled Baekhyun over, grabbing a glass of water he kept on the bedside table, “Drink some water, you’re probably feeling dehydrated,” he coaxed, sitting Baekhyun up, basically cradling him to his side as he helped his boyfriend sip down some water.

Baekhyun shied away when he got his fill and heard the glass being set down before felt Chanyeol’s hand soothingly run through his hair, “Is it the next day?”

“Yes, you were out all night,” Chanyeol informed him.  “I had JunMyeon-Hyung check over your vitals with Yixing, you just need to rest,” he said, running his knuckles slowly down Baekhyun’s soft cheek.

“Hm, I missed out on the fun?” Baekhyun pouted as he nuzzled into Chanyeol’s hand affectionately.

“I couldn’t exactly keep my hands clean after what happened to you,” Chanyeol sheepishly admitted.  He growled a bit when Baekhyun got one of his sharp canines on his index finger, his hand wrapped warning around Baekhyun’s neck for a second, before running his hand slowly down to splay his fingers across the smooth skin of his boyfriend’s chest.

Baekhyun pouted up at him, “I wanted to have my fun.”

“There’s always next time,” Chanyeol promised.  “The man wasn’t even head of the group, he was just some scumbag following under orders,” he said, carefully watching the way Baekhyun took his hand back near his mouth and his eyes fluttered to slits when Baekhyun ran his tongue on the pad on his index finger.

Baekhyun’s mouth watered when he could detect a lingering metallic taste and he swiped his tongue more slowly over Chanyeol’s index finger before sucking his bottom lip into his mouth to savor it before sighing, “I’m so sad I missed out,” he whined softly, looking sadly up at Chanyeol, “His blood would have tasted better fresh.”

Chanyeol glanced down to his hands that had been scrubbed clean after he had finished hacking into the man’s face, slowly peeling back the human-trafficking scumbag’s skin with his butterfly knife that Baekhyun had given to him as a gift a few years ago; a pleasant shiver raced up his spine when he replayed the man’s agonized screams in his head.  He suddenly pushed himself down onto Baekhyun, “Baby, you would have _loved_ it,” he breathed shakily.

“Tell me how much I would have loved it,” Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered shut when Chanyeol ran his tongue up his neck, hands squeezing a little harshly at his hips that had him moaning and biting sharply at the lobe of Chanyeol’s ear.

“I didn’t get to play for long; Kyungsoo is such a controlling, blood thirsty bitch,” Chanyeol grumbled.  “He had already interrogated him with Kai, so he already was just a bloody mess, but I got each finger that he had dug into your thighs, I cut them clean from the knuckle because he thought he could touch what’s mine,” he whispered, hot breath running over the exposed skin of his lover’s neck, teeth latching onto the skin just under Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun moaned, arching his head back as Chanyeol followed the length of his neck with his teeth before kissing him harshly, he bit at Chanyeol’s lip, tasting the bitterness and he gripped Chanyeol’s crimson colored hair, “Yeollie, he put his hands on me, he put his _mouth_ on me, did it make you angry?” he breathed and ran his tongue over the small bloody bitemark on Chanyeol’s bottom lip.

“Yes,” Chanyeol harshly said, practically snarling the answer and he felt Baekhyun shiver from under him.  “I cut his tongue from his mouth and watched him choke on the blood, Baek, I did it just for you, I saved the tongue for last because I know how much you love listening to the final gurgle of breath.”

Baekhyun felt his eyes roll back as Chanyeol rolled down onto him, “ _Chanyeol_ ,” he gasped, feeling his boyfriend shake against him.  He clutched him close, fingers still tangled in the crimson mess that was his boyfriend’s hair, he spread his legs further apart so Chanyeol could settle more easily between them, he kept his feet flat on the bed as he felt Chanyeol rut against him a few more times before stilling.  He relaxed under the gentle kisses that his boyfriend peppered onto his neck and face, “You’re so good to me,” Baekhyun whispered, thumbs stroking Chanyeol’s cheekbones.

Chanyeol just kissed him, the lingering taste of his blood caused him to moan softly into the kiss and Baekhyun arched up into him again, “Beautiful,” he crooned when he pulled back to see the flushed expression on Baekhyun’s face, lips bruised and stained.  He slowly pushed himself up, until he was knelt between Baekhyun’s knees, “We should clean ourselves up a bit.”

“Why?” Baekhyun pouted and whined when Chanyeol’s thumb pressed over his lips to shush him.

“Minseok is treating us to dinner to night as a celebration, Jongdae said so,” Chanyeol informed him.

“How generous of him,” Baekhyun said when Chanyeol finally let him speak.

“Hm, yea, but he still seemed bitter about it though,” Chanyeol hummed as he pulled Baekhyun up and dragged him towards the bathroom in their bedroom.

Baekhyun shrugged, “Maybe he’s upset that he didn’t get to finish off that man.”

“Maybe,” Chanyeol agreed, not even thinking that he was currently the source of Minseok’s ire and the reason why he had a small hole burned into his wallet.

The shorter just drummed his hands lightly on Chanyeol’s back, “Tell me about the trip home, won’t you?” Baekhyun pleaded sweetly and giggled when Chanyeol swept him up and placed him on the bathroom sink countertop.  His fingers slowly undoing the buttons on Chanyeol’s shirt and grinned up at him when Chanyeol hummed appreciatively, “Please?” he added more softly.

“Who am I to deny such a beautiful monster’s request?” Chanyeol asked him teasingly, kissing his boyfriend’s cheeks.

Baekhyun merely grinned wolfishly as the bathroom door swung shut.

 


End file.
